


Right back to You

by Gonardo



Series: Time travel au [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Time Travel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is asked by Tony and Bruce if he wants to time travel. He has a date in mind. There he meets Bucky...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right back to You

Right back to you

Steve grunts from the pain. What the hell was that? He'd been in the lab with the 'science brothers' who thought it would be cool to send him through time. Sadistic fucks. He was more like Howard at times, but yet not. Stood when the stars started to clear. He recognized the place. Brooklyn. His heart stutters. Been a while since that happened. Chill in the air. Back then he would be at home sick and Bucky would be out looking for ways to make money. Bucky! 

Heard a grunt and felt a solid body make contact. Steve was solid and it's a wonder the guy didn't fall backwards. "Shit!" Steve goes to grab the guy whom he ran into. "Sorry. I didn't see ya there." Brushed the shoulders. They looked familiar. 

"Alright buddy. Enough." Hands out. "Wasn't exactly looking where I was going. And hell you are a big guy!" He chuckles. "The name's James Barnes." He holds out a hand. Head tipped to the side. Stops suddenly. "Steve!"

Busted! "Hey Buck." Ears red. 

"What the fuck is going on!"

"I can explain...sort of..." They found a bar. The past self was at home, sick. And Bucky was off work and had to look for more money. For the medicine. 

"I need to get going in a minute."

"Yeah, I know. I make it you know."

"You are one tough son of a bitch."

"Had to be to put up with someone like you." That got a hearty chuckle. He does remember this. Bucky comes home, broken, another man. But gets Steve his medicine. Gut clenches. He had to help, fuck it if it messes with the future, past. He's gotta help Buck help his past self. Besides he misses his friend. Badly. 

"So, how's the future?"

"Not all bad." But not all great either. Because there was no Bucky there to share it with. 

"Uh oh. Shitty love life there too?"

"Someone's trying to pull me into it. Not ready."

"Are you ever going to be ready? Hell Steve."

"I got my eye on someone." 

"Oh." Was it just him or did Bucky's voice lower? "Who is she?"

"Um, ah."

"What?"

"Let's get out of here Buck." He threw his arm around him. 

"I gotta get back to..."

"We have enough time." They walk near their neighborhood. 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Why come back here? I mean... It's pretty shitty."

"You."

"What?"

"You. I can't let you do what you did. I have the money. Let me help you. Please."

"I can't let you do that."

"Please, Buck. Please." 

Bucky is so used to looked down at him, and had to raise his gaze. Big mistake. His eyes were intense, yearning. "Why?"

"Why not. You didn't come home the same."

"I fucked some guy for money Stevie." He couldn't tell the sickly guy that. 

"Bucky. Oh Buck!" He stopped his friend. "How many times?"

"I want to forget so I lost count." Steve whimpered. Face a mask of pain. "Wasn't like it was you..." Even though he thought about him, a lot. He stepped closer. He smelled so good. Clean shaven. "I wish it was..."

"Here's your chance Buck, up to you."

"Yes!" He hisses. Their mouths fused together. Hungry and hot. 

"Let's go somewhere. Gotta... Fuck Bucky!" He whined as his hands squeezed his cock. 

"I know someplace." He raced there. Bucky payed and led the way. It was dingy and seedy. But there was a rush. Steve pulled Bucky closer. Loved the feel of his ass, thighs... "Here we are." Their mouths fused again. Hands groped and grabbed. No time for easy and gentle. Their clothes popped off, flying on the floor. Steve nibbled his jaw. "Fuck Steve. Let me suck ya." Steve shuddered. Bucky sank to his knees and took him into his mouth. It was too good. Bucky was sure and aggressive. Steve groaned out loud. Held on for as long as he could. Bucky's lips slid up and down, moaning as he did. 

"So fucking beautiful Buck. So good. I'm going to cum."

"In my mouth. Down my throat!" Bucky pants. Takes him back into his mouth. Steve holds onto him, feeling the pressure of his balls swell.

"Oh fucking hell!" His cum spurts out of him in hot jets. All down Bucky's throat. Steve's vision blurs. Not yet. He tosses the watch off. "Bucky. Oh Buck!" Shivers when he's done. Pulls him up and taste himself on Bucky's tongue. Palms his ass, flanks, jaw. He wants to be in him so badly but doesn't want to scare him off. 

"Jeeze Steve." Purrs. Groans as his cock is grabbed. He's being pumped. "Shit!" He nuzzles against Steve. Fucks into his hand. 

"I'm coming back for you Buck. I'm not done with you." Bucky whines as pre cum leaks out. Steve kneels and tastes him. That's all it takes. Bucky cums, shooting his seed on Steve's tongue. He shouts. Then melts. Steve kisses him passionately. 

Gives him the money. Bucky starts. "Take it. Save the rest for later. Take good care of each other. I love you Bucky." That causes tears to slip. "I'm still here. Get the medicine and take it home. You'll see me again. Like this, promise." He grabs his clothes, watch. "Take care Buck!" He salutes and then is gone.

There was a banging on the door. "Ya done in there, we need the room?" 

"Just a second." He dresses in a hurry and bolts. Buys the medicine and something to eat and races home. Scared and hopeful.   
Steve is wracked with coughs. Bucky helps him with a tissue. 

"Hey there. Got your meds. It's okay, you're going to be all right Steve."

"Of course I am" Steve replies weekly.   
When he's not looking Bucky breaks down. Sobs hard. He wasn't going to lose him. He didn't have to whore himself out. It wasn't going to slip from his fingers as long as he didn't let it.  
________  
Steve grunts hard and lands on the lab floor.

"Would you look at that?" Bruce grins. Tony shrugs.

"Captain America got some. Who was it?"

"Shut up assholes! And help me up." They snicker but grab him. So it works.

"Wanna do it again?" Tony asks.

"I'm going to need a week to recuperate. But yeah."

"So who was he?" Tony pushes,

"Who said it was a he?" Bruce asks.

"Oh, it's a he." He grins. "Spill."

"I seen Bucky."

"You and Bucky?" Tony adds.

"Sort of." Steve replies. Bruce holds up his hands, wanting no part of this.


End file.
